Miedo a la Oscuridad
by Kurayami Mirai
Summary: [Yaoi] Él es mi más antiguo amigo. Nos conocemos desde pequeños y desde entonces, nuestros roles fueron marcados. Él arriba, yo abajo. Es matemática simple y aprendí a vivir con ello toda mi vida. A pesar de esto, me enamoré de ese demonio imparable, sádico y violento. Sin embargo, me estremece acercarme demasiado, porque él está lleno de penumbras y yo… le temo a la oscuridad.
1. Capítulo 0: Terror

Capítulo 0: Terror

* * *

 **Notas: Hola! Este es mi primer Fic de este Fandom, normalmente escribo de Naruto, mi especialidad es el SasuNaru. Simplemente me inspiré para escribir un poco sobre Boku no Hero Academia y este es el resultado. Puede que los personajes me salgan un poco OOC, pero entiendan que esto es una especie de prueba. Si puedo manejar a los hermosos chicos de este Fandom, tal vez haga más Fics.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

 _ **"Abro los ojos y noto que todo es una pesadilla"**_

No puedo parar de correr, mi pecho duele, siento mi corazón galopando sin control. Estoy seguro de que escuché un grito. Alguien pide ayuda, alguien me necesita, es la voz de…

—Todoroki-kun —mi respiración es un caos, pero no puedo dejar de correr. No hay nadie a mi alrededor, el colegio está vacío. Atravieso los pasillos como una exhalación, debo llegar a la planta baja, debo encontrar el almacén. Estoy seguro que la voz de Todoroki salió de allí.

Me detengo en la entrada sólo para tomar una profunda respiración. El olor de cosas quemadas y calcinadas invade mis fosas nasales, me satura al punto que quiero toser. Los portones están cerrados, pero sale humo de las salientes. ¡Es fuego! Me apresuro a abrir las puertas, el metal pesado rechina cuando lo arrastro por el suelo.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —grito tan fuerte como puedo una vez he entrado en el almacén. Hay menos humo del que esperaba, mi visión es nublosa, sin embargo. Muevo mi mano delante de mis ojos para apartar la humarada, no sé dónde debo pisar, el humo es espeso, mas escucho algo y camino en esa dirección—. ¡Todoroki-kun!

—¿Deku? —en el instante que atravieso la cortina de humo, lo primero que ven mis ojos es a Bakugo, sentado en el suelo con Todoroki inconsciente sobre su regazo.

—¡Kac-chan! ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto mientras me lanzo a su lado en el suelo. Él no está herido, pero Todoroki está en pésimas condiciones. Hay una lesión horrible en su cara.

—Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí —ordena, levantándose con el brazo de Todoroki sobre su hombro. Su expresión es indescifrable, no tengo idea de lo que ha pasado, pero ahora la prioridad es sacar de aquí a Todoroki y llevarlo a un hospital.

Atravesamos la humarasca lentamente, haciendo lo posible por no aspirar demasiado. Una vez salimos al exterior, aspiro todo el oxígeno que puedo. Los maestros llegaron de inmediato, no mucho después llegó la ambulancia. Nos examinaron a Kac-chan y a mí y a Todoroki se lo llevaron en una camilla.

Mientras nos interrogan sobre lo que pasó, mis ojos viajan a Bakugo. Él se encuentra tranquilo respondiendo las preguntas de las autoridades y los maestros. Alega que fue un accidente. Admite que había estado fumando a escondidas y que todo empezó por la colilla. Los bomberos ya habían apagado el incendio, al parecer era un fuego pequeño. Ellos confirmaron la historia de Kac-chan luego de unos minutos.

—¿Estás bien, chico Midoriya?

Volteo hacia mi maestro de deporte, All Might. Tiene una verdadera cara de preocupación, su ceño frunciéndose al tiempo que me sostiene para verificar con sus propios ojos que no tengo ninguna herida. Él es una especie de padre para mí, así que hago un gesto desdeñoso para restar importancia a la situación y lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. Llegué justo al final. En realidad, quien me preocupa es Todoroki-kun.

—Él ya fue llevado a un hospital. Sigue inconsciente, pero pronto despertará y sabremos en realidad qué pasó —dice esto hacia mí, pero sus ojos están clavados en Kac-chan. Su mirada es acusadora, pero Bakugo lo ignora magistralmente.

—¿All Might? —lo llamo, porque noto que sus manos sobre mis hombros tienen un agarre tenso. De pronto me mira a la vez que afloja su expresión con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, llegaremos al fondo de esto. Por ahora descansa. Llamaré a tu madre para que venga a recogerte.

—De acuerdo —asiento y lo observo marcharse. Puedo ver que le lanza una última mirada a Bakugo antes de unirse a los otros profesores y las autoridades. Puedo escuchar con claridad que pretenden castigar a Kac-chan. Tal vez estará un par de semanas suspendido. Esto me inquieta, por lo que me acerco hasta él para levantarle el ánimo, pero en el momento que veo sus ojos, me paralizo.

Kac-chan no está arrepentido en lo absoluto. Su mirada impertérrita me saca de balance cuando pasa por mi lado en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ni siquiera me ha mirado, es como si me atravesara como un ente incorpóreo y me horroriza imaginar que no le importa en lo absoluto lo que ha provocado, o haber enviado a Todoroki con una lesión seria al hospital.

Él siempre ha sido intimidante, desde que éramos pequeños. Sin embargo, este nuevo Bakugo, frío, estoico, está rodeado de una oscuridad que me aterra.


	2. Capítulo 1: Sentimientos Encontrados

Capítulo 1: Sentimientos encontrados

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Te_** **_quedarás_** **_para_** **_verme_** **_arder_** ** _,_** ** _pero_** **_no_** **_importa_** ** _,_** ** _porque_** **_amo_** **_la_** **_forma_** **_en_** **_que_** **_duele_** ** _"_**

Mis manos tiemblan, mi frente suda y me duele el estómago. Es algo que no puedo evitar, siempre que estoy nervioso mi estómago se contrae y me provoca terribles dolores. La mirada de este sujeto se siente como la más terrible de las humillaciones.

Kacchan me observa con sus ojos furiosos como si yo lo hubiese ofendido de alguna manera, cuando en verdad no es así. Todo lo que hice fue tropezar con él mientras sacaba la basura del salón. Además, me he disculpado. Pero parece que a él no le importa, mi sola presencia le molesta.

—Lo siento, Kacchan. No te vi —repito. Mis ojos viajan a todas direcciones, pero no se detienen en los suyos. No recuerdo en qué parte de mi vida comencé a temerle. Hubo un tiempo en que éramos amigos, pero ahora se siente tan lejano que parece irreal.

El Kacchan de esa época... me sonreía.

—Mira por dónde vas, pedazo de mierda. —Gruñe contra mí, pero no hace nada agresivo. Él se limita a ajustar la mochila sobre su hombro y alejarse por el pasillo. Lo pierdo de vista cuando dobla en una esquina, entonces suelto el aire que ni siquiera sabía que sostenía.

— ¿Lo escuchaste?

Siento los murmullos de un grupo de chicos cuando recojo la basura del suelo. No es mi intención curiosear, pero están lo suficientemente cerca como para que los oiga aunque no quiera.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ese chico, el de la clase A. Bakugô. Dicen que es pirómano.

Mi ceño se frunce inmediatamente. Están hablando de Kacchan.

— ¿Pirómano?

—Sí. Hay un rumor entre los de primer año. Escuché que él incendió el almacén y que atacó a Todoroki. Por eso no ha venido a clases desde hace días. Le quemó la cara, la marca será permanente.

Eso no es verdad. Kacchan no lo atacó, fue un accidente. ¿Por qué hablan de cosas que no saben? Kacchan es como es, pero sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso. Él tuvo que cumplir con dos semanas de suspensión, fue castigado. ¿No es suficiente ya?

Irritado como me siento, dejo el cubo de basura en el suelo. Muerdo el interior de mis mejillas por la frustración y camino hasta los tres chicos recostados en la pared a un lado del ventanal. Me muevo por inercia, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago. Ellos me miran como si me hubiese vuelto loco. Estoy de pie en frente de ellos, con los puños apretados y los hombros temblorosos, pero no me importa, tampoco me detengo. Suelto las palabras aunque lucho por callarme.

—Eso no es cierto. Kacchan no quemó a Todoroki-kun. ¡No pueden simplemente estar ahí, parados, y decir todas esas mentiras!

—¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión, enano?

—Sólo... dejen de decir esas cosas...

Uno de ellos despega la espalda de la pared. Las comisuras de sus labios están empujadas hacia arriba, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. Levanta una mano hasta mi pecho y presiona tan fuerte que caigo al suelo de espaldas. El golpe en mi cadera hace que suelte un quejido, pero a él no le importa. Los otros dos sólo se ríen de cuan patético me veo.

—Eres tan torpe —se burlan sin piedad, provocando que mis labios se aprieten.

No puedo hablar, las palabras no salen de mi garganta. Bajo la mirada para no ver sus risas, quiero desaparecer. Trato de levantarme, pero el tipo que me empujó presiona su mano en mi hombro, impulsándome de nuevo hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué defiendes a ese lunático? Te trató como la mierda hace cinco minutos. ¿Eres masoquista?

Las palabras me taladran las sienes. Ellos tienen razón. ¿Por qué lo defiendo? ¿Por qué siempre termino preocupándome? Kacchan es mi amigo de la infancia, pero él mismo decidió crear una barrera entre nosotros. Él es culpable del noventa por ciento de las humillaciones que sufro a diario. Él me grita y me golpea sólo porque está aburrido. Entonces...

—Estúpido nerd.

Esa voz envía un chispazo eléctrico a través de todo mi sistema. Mis huesos se estremecen cuando alzo la vista y mis ojos se encuentran con él. Está parado despreocupadamente en medio del pasillo, su peso recargado en el pie derecho, la mano en el bolsillo. Sus ojos lucen aburridos en lo que recorren mi cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

—Kacchan...

—Vamos, levántate. No tengo toda la tarde.

El chico que me empujó aún sostiene mi camisa en su puño. No me puedo mover, aunque él tampoco. Él observa a Kacchan como si fuera una aparición. Su boca abierta y el temblor de sus hombros me indican que está aterrado. El agarre sobre mí, más que agresivo, parece un pedido de ayuda, como si soltarme significara peligro. No sé por qué, pero me siento como si fuera su propio escudo humano.

—Kacchan... Yo... —no sé qué decir. Tengo miedo de su reacción. Tengo miedo de que explote una vez más, de que arremeta contra mí hecho una bola de furia como hizo tantas veces. Tengo miedo del chico explosivo que pierde los estribos cuando menos me lo espero. Su aparente tranquilidad, es como la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Estoy esperando —dice, con su voz serena. Cambia el peso de su cuerpo a su otro pie, impaciente.

Miro al tipo que me sostiene, trato de advertirle que me suelte, pero él no me mira. En realidad, no puede. Es como si estuviese hipnotizado o en shock. ¿Por qué? Sé que Bakugo es intimidante, empero, el terror de este sujeto es ridículo.

—Disculpa —digo y por fin sus pupilas viajan hacia mí—, ¿me puedes soltar?

No responde, aunque su puño se afloja de la tela de mi camisa hasta que la deja libre. Paso mi mano por esa zona para alizar los pliegues mientras me pongo de pie. Doy un paso atrás y noto que los otros dos tipos han desaparecido. Sólo queda el que me agredió, que sigue en el suelo, de rodillas, como si estuviese de penitencia.

—Lo siento —susurra, pero no es a mí a quien habla. Mira a Kacchan como si él pudiera ver algo que yo no. También lo miro. Sólo puedo ver al de siempre, con su ceño fruncido y su boca torcida en una mueca enojada.

—Deku.

— ¡Sí! —chillo, y me pongo rígido. Mi reacción es automática.

—Termina de recoger la basura y lárgate.

Parpadeo, confundido, mas obedezco su orden. Agarro el cubo con la basura e inicio mi marcha por el pasillo hasta el incinerador. Antes de doblar en la esquina, la curiosidad hace que mire por encima de mi hombro. Kacchan se mueve con sigilo hasta el chico en el suelo, se acuclilla delante de él y saca algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. El brillo del sol que atraviesa la ventana golpea la pequeña hoja de metal en su mano. Tiemblo y casi dejo caer el cubo cuando noto que él acerca una navaja a los ojos del chico. Le dice algo que no soy capaz de escuchar porque acelero el paso y salgo del edificio.

No quiero ver nada. No quiero saber nada.

Repito esto como un mantra dentro de mi cabeza mientras vacío el cubo en el incinerador. Observo cómo la basura se quema y se deshace como si no hubiese existido nunca. El olor a papel quemado golpea mi nariz, el calor humedece mis ojos. El escozor provoca que el líquido salino inunde mis párpados y ruede por mis mejillas en forma de gotas. No estoy llorando. Sólo es el calor del fuego, el humo, el olor... Es Kacchan.

Él es impulsivo, cínico, y explosivo, pero no le haría daño a nadie... no lo haría. Porque él es mi amigo de la infancia, es que lo puedo asegurar. Ese que me enseñaba cosas nuevas, que me demostraba que era mejor que todo el mundo, que era un líder que podría seguir con los ojos cerrados; sería incapaz de hacer algo tan cruel.

Me convenzo de esto en lo que cierro la tapa del incinerador y vuelvo con el cubo al pasillo. Mis pasos son lentos porque temo lo que pueda encontrar en la entrada del salón. Estoy seguro de que vi la navaja, pero, tal vez, él sólo la usó para asustar a mi atacante.

Doblo en la esquina con los ojos cerrados a pesar de esto. Estoy asustado de lo que podría encontrar. Mis párpados se abren despacio, mi vista está fija en el suelo hasta que la alzo despacio y me encuentro a Kacchan recostado al muro, con los brazos cruzados y un pie apoyado en la pared. Está solo. Tampoco hay indicios de una pelea, o sangre. Esto me alivia, así que me acerco con el comienzo de una sonrisa en mi boca.

No digo nada cuando paso por su lado para entrar al salón y guardar los utensilios de limpieza. Siento su mirada quemando mi espalda. Lo ignoro mientras termino mi trabajo. En cuanto he terminado y estoy satisfecho, suspiro, tomo mis cosas y cierro el salón.

— ¿Vas a hacerme esperar toda la vida, pedazo de mierda? —dice con ácido en su voz. Comienza a caminar hasta la salida, yo lo sigo con dos metros de distancia entre nosotros.

Niego con la cabeza, porque no sé qué decir. Nunca sé qué decir. Esto me molesta por todo el camino hasta la salida de la escuela, aunque trato de no pensar en eso. Dejo que mi mente se quede en blanco mientras observo la espalda de Kacchan delante de mí y el modo en que juega con un encendedor entre sus dedos. Lo gira ágilmente, lo enciende y lo apaga y de repente recuerdo los rumores.

Pirómano.

No lo creo, y a la vez sí. Trato de convencerme de lo contrario, pero mi mente me traiciona. Kacchan ha cambiado. No es el mismo de cuando éramos niños. Es como un demonio inofensivo, pero mortal. Permanece tranquilo y no hace daño hasta que lo tocas y te das cuenta de que te has quemado. Kacchan es una bomba de tiempo que ni él mismo sabe cuándo estallará.

— ¿Por qué me esperaste? —pregunto cuando atravesamos los portones de la entrada. Aprieto las cintas de mi mochila en mis puños cuando él se da la vuelta para mirarme. Sus pupilas carmines se incendian de inmediato y me siento aterrado.

—No te esperé. ¿Desde cuándo te crees tan importante?

—No... y-yo...

—Deku —dice sacudiendo su cabeza, se acerca con pasos lentos, pero letales y siento que mis piernas ya no me sostienen. El rostro de Kacchan está tiznado de una ira que desconozco.

Camino hacia atrás la misma cantidad de pasos que él hasta que mi espalda choca con la muralla de la entrada. Kacchan poza una mano en la pared a cada lado de mi cabeza y escucho el sonido de sus uñas rasguñando el concreto.

—Escuché lo que les decías. Me defendiste cuando me inculparon por lo del bastardo mitad-mitad, ¿no es así?

— ¿Lo escuchaste?

—Sí. —Dice tranquilo, pero su aliento me estremece. Está tan cerca, que aunque tengo la cabeza ladeada para rehuir su mirada, su nariz roza mi mejilla.

—Es que... no fue tu culpa. —Digo, sonriendo aunque sigo sin mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú llegaste después. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no destruí su cara a propósito? ¿Tanto me subestimas, maldito nerd?

— ¿Qué? —no entiendo lo que quiere decir. Me paralizo y siento que todo el color abandona mi cara.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, busco la respuesta en su expresión, pero no la encuentro. Él me observa desde arriba con esa pose autoritaria suya, puedo notar el atisbo de una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso, Kacchan...?

No logro terminar de hablar. Él alza su mano con el mechero, lo sostiene justo entre nuestros rostros y lo enciende. Inmediatamente me alejo para no quemarme y presiono mi cabeza contra la pared. Kacchan no se mueve, no le teme a la llama, la observa con una sonrisa extraña, se hace parte de ella. La luz amarillenta ilumina sus pupilas rojas, ahora parece que el fuego está en sus ojos.

— ¿Le temes al fuego, Deku?

—Le temo a Kacchan —las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas.

Él me mira sorprendido, ha salido de su trance como si acabara de despertar. Su nueva expresión desorientada me asusta más que ninguna otra.

—¿Kac...? —Trato de acercarme cuando él trastabilla hacia atrás y deja caer el mechero. Eleva sus manos hasta su cabeza, sostiene su cabello con tanta fuerza que temo que se arranque el cuero cabelludo.

De pronto pasa algo que me desorienta. Kacchan empieza a reír descontroladamente. Es una risa sostenida que no conduce a ninguna parte, como si no pudiera detenerla. Me preocupa, así que alzo mi mano para tocarlo pero él toma mi muñeca antes de que pueda alcanzarlo y me detiene. Sus ojos se clavan en mí con tanto odio que me siento diminuto. Antes de darme cuenta estoy fuera del suelo, con el brazo estirado hacia arriba. Él me sostiene en el aire por un momento, me mira, chasquea sus dientes y me lanza al suelo como si no valiera nada.

—Eso es, Deku. ¡Témeme! ¡Soy más fuerte que tú! ¡Puedo aplastarte como un insecto si lo deseo! —grita como un lunático. Su expresión se ha desencajado por completo.

—Kacchan...

—Kacchan, Kacchan, ¡Kacchan! ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡No soy tu maldito amigo!

—Pero... —estoy paralizado. Observo al sujeto que me ruje como si fuera su peor enemigo, aterrorizado. El atardecer cae sobre su espalda y deja en sombras su rostro. Luce maravilloso y siniestro, a partes iguales.

— ¿Quieres saber qué le pasó a ese imbécil antes de que llegaras? ¡Bien! ¡Lo quemé! Los malditos rumores son ciertos. ¡Me gusta quemar cosas, con un demonio! ¡Tenía una hoguera en el almacén y estaba disfrutando de mi maldita piromanía hasta que él llegó! Ese engreído de mierda, me amenazó. Dijo un montón de mierda, me hartó. ¡Maldición! ¡Se cree mejor que yo! —Se agacha delante de mí, sus ojos fríos no muestran otra cosa más que furia—. Lo empujé de cabeza a la hoguera. La mitad de su cara está destruida por mi culpa, ¿y sabes qué me provoca saberlo? ¡Nada! ¡Me importa un carajo!

—Pero... cuando escuché el grito de Todoroki-kun, yo... te vi socorriéndolo. ¡Tú lo estabas ayudando! —exploto igual que él y lo agarro por las solapas de su camisa. Él no se resiste mientras lo sacudo en busca de una respuesta—. ¿Por qué, Kacchan?

—¡No lo sé, pedazo de mierda! —agarra mis manos entre las suyas y tira para que suelte su ropa. Se levanta del suelo, furibundo, y agarra su mochila sin siquiera mirarme.

—Estabas arrepentido, por eso lo socorriste —digo porque estoy seguro de ello. Sus ojos afilados me acuchillan por un momento, pero le sostengo la mirada. Kacchan es igual de intimidante, no obstante, estoy aprendiendo a hacerle frente.

De repente, su expresión me toma por sorpresa. Está mordiendo sus labios con la fuerza de la frustración. El color de sus pupilas se ha oscurecido varios tonos y parece tan desolado, que no lo reconozco. Es como un gato acorralado con el pelo erizado para alejar las amenazas. Esta nueva faceta me saca de balance cuando me levanto y camino hacia él.

—Aléjate de mí, estúpido nerd. Juro que si te acercas te golpearé tanto que te sacaré hasta la mierda —dice, pero sus palabras no son nada convincentes. Ahora es él quien tiene miedo, miedo de sí mismo. A pesar de esto, no me acerco. Me quedo justo donde estoy porque parece que el Bakugô que está de pie en frente de mí, colapsará si me muevo.

Intento preguntar qué sucede, empero, una vez que separo los labios, él sale corriendo, huye tan rápido como puede. Su figura alejándose me asfixia. Es una silueta solitaria que toma forma de sombra en la lejanía. Quiero entender lo que está pasando. Quiero ayudarlo. Pero cuando trato de acercarme, como ahora, se aleja.

* * *

Kacchan faltó a clases al día siguiente y el día después de ese. Estoy preocupado por él, pero también lo estoy por Todoroki-kun. Todas esas cosas que dijo sobre el incendio, sobre cómo atacó a Todoroki... aún me abruman. Por eso he decidido ir al hospital. Necesito verlo, necesito saber qué tan cierta es su historia.

Llegué un poco antes que el horario de visitas, así que me detengo en la cafetería. No tengo hambre, me conformo con un café que lo pruebo con dos sorbos antes de abandonarlo. Mi mente está perdida en alguna parte dentro de las palabras de Kacchan. Quiero pensar que es mentira, pero...

Cuando tengo permiso por fin de visitar a Todoroki, siento que me tiemblan las piernas. Una enfermera muy joven y guapa me indica el camino hasta su habitación. Estoy aquí, de pie en frente de su puerta, sin atreverme a tocar. No sé a qué le tengo miedo exactamente, no me puedo mover, sin embargo.

Unos minutos después, tomo una gran respiración antes de atreverme a tocar. La puerta se abre de inmediato, detrás de ella aparece un hombre altísimo, es casi del tamaño de All Might. Viste con un impoluto traje Armani, el cabello y el color de sus pupilas me recuerdan a Todoroki. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos acusadores me advierten que no le alegra verme.

Tiemblo y estoy a punto de disculparme para marcharme por donde he venido, pero la puerta se abre por completo. La cabeza de una mujer aparece por la saliente. Es hermosa, su piel blanca resalta el rosado de sus mejillas y su pelo blanco cae suelto por sus hombros delgados.

Ellos deben ser los padres de Todoroki. No sé por qué, viéndolos, creo que estoy presenciando el matrimonio de un demonio y un ángel.

La mujer parpadea una vez, luego me sonríe amablemente y toma mis manos.

—¿Eres amigo de Shôto?

Quiero escapar, pero la sonrisa de ella es hipnotizadora. Asiento con la cabeza porque no encuentro las palabras en mi cerebro. Ella sonríe más grande y me jala al interior de la habitación. Es increíblemente amplia, con decoraciones exquisitas, jarrones llenos de flores y cortinas color arena. El lugar se siente cálido y hogareño a pesar de que es una habitación de hospital. El toque de una madre está en todas partes.

—Shôto, tu amigo ha venido a verte —dice la señora Todoroki, impulsándome hasta la cama donde mi amigo está sentado.

Él me observa sorprendido, tal vez no se esperaba mi visita. Me detengo delante de la cama para observarlo. La mitad de su cabeza está cubierta por una gaza, fuera de eso, parece estar bastante bien, se ve fuerte y saludable. Sonrío con alivio, inevitablemente me siento mucho mejor. Todo el temor que había acumulado luego del incendio, se disipa con la pequeña sonrisa que él me obsequia.

—Midoriya —mi nombre en su boca se siente como una exhalación cálida.

—Todoroki-kun, estás bien —digo, no muy seguro. Quiero hacer que parezca una afirmación, pero mi voz es una interrogante dudosa. Él asiente con su cabeza sólo para brindarme un poco de paz, es entonces que me permito destensar mis hombros.

—Oh, nosotros saldremos un momento —dice de repente mamá Todoroki, empujando a su esposo por la espalda hasta la salida—. Shôto.

Él mira a su madre sólo un momento. Ella le sonríe con amor, entonces sus ojos viajan hacia mí.

—Sé amable con tu amigo. Hizo todo el camino hasta aquí para verte. Tu padre y yo estaremos en la cafetería, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

Mamá y Papá Todoroki salieron de la habitación, entonces mi amigo vuelve a mirarme. Su expresión está llena de curiosidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Midoriya?

—Vine a verte —le respondo, mis ojos no le sostienen la mirada, sin embargo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta acusatorio y yo me estremezco.

—Estaba preocupado. Los maestros decían que te encontrabas bien, pero... necesitaba verlo por mí mismo.

—Estoy bien —asegura. Su mirada está clavada en mí mientras espera a que haga algo. Esto me pone nervioso, demasiado. Juego con mis manos para no mirarlo. No tengo idea de cómo preguntarle sobre lo que pasó en el almacén.

—Esto...

—Bakugô. —Me interrumpe—. ¿Él está bien?

—Sí. No tuvo lesiones. Gracias a eso pudimos sacarte del fuego. No sé qué habría hecho si me los hubiera encontrado a los dos heridos e inconscientes. Supongo que me habría dominado el pánico.

—Habrías rescatado a Bakugô primero —asegura con voz tranquila.

Sus palabras me sacuden, ya que no me las esperaba. Esto me lleva a otra pregunta. ¿A quién escogería? ¿Realmente salvaría primero a Kacchan?

—Eso no es cierto, Todoroki-kun. Habría buscado la manera de sacarlos a los dos. Jamás te abandonaría.

—¿Y si te dijera que Bakugô fue quien me hizo esto? —señala los vendajes en su cara mientras dice esto. Su expresión endurecida me paraliza donde estoy.

Quiero decir algo, algo, lo que sea, pero no puedo. No sé qué tipo de cara habré puesto, pero es suficiente para que el rostro de Todoroki se desencaje en la sorpresa.

—Ya lo sabías —concluye.

—Kacchan me lo contó hace un par de días, aunque yo no quería creerlo. Dijo que terminaron discutiendo y que él explotó y te empujó contra el fuego.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No te dijo por qué discutíamos?

Parpadeo, confundido. Eso me toma desprevenido. Todoroki se da cuenta de mi desconcierto, entonces suspira como si realmente no quisiera lidiar conmigo.

—¿Por qué discutieron? —pregunto al fin.

—Por ti, Midoriya.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?

—Fui yo quien citó a Bakugô en el almacén. Necesitaba hablar con él. Iba a pedirle que se alejara de ti, que dejara de molestarte. Me enfurece que él te humille y abuse de tu confianza como si no valiera nada. Él se negó rotundamente, por lo que terminamos peleando.

—¿Por qué, Todoroki-kun? —pregunto con el ardor de las lágrimas quemando mis párpados. Tengo un pesado nudo en la garganta, así que trago duro para bajarlo. Me duele el pecho sólo de pensar que esos dos pelearon por mi culpa. Todoroki está en el hospital porque yo no soy capaz de lidiar por mí mismo con mis propios problemas.

—Porque te quiero, Midoriya. —Él se sincera y yo siento que de repente me quedo sin oxígeno.

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí. Aún no estoy seguro de qué manera. Tal vez como un gran amigo, como un hermano o incluso como un amante. Pero te quiero y no puedo soportar que llores —estira sus brazos vendados hasta mí, me atrae a un abrazo inesperado, me aprisiona dentro de su pecho cálido y yo no me puedo mover.

—Todoroki-kun... yo...

—Lo sé. Somos amigos, Midoriya, pero nada más. Tú ya lo quieres a él, ¿no es así?

Las cascadas de lágrimas se derraman por mis mejillas en el momento que asiento. Los sollozos me impiden hablar, así que sólo me aferro a la camisa de Todoroki y lloro contra su pecho. Él me abraza con tanta fuerza que apenas puedo respirar, pese a esto, me aferro a ello como si cayera por un precipicio.

Estoy llorando por Todoroki, porque me quiere y yo no le puedo corresponder como se debe. También lloro por Kacchan, porque vive luchando con sus demonios día y noche. Y lloro por mí, porque soy un estúpido, egoísta, débil e inútil que no puede hacer nada por ambos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que me aparto de los brazos de Todoroki. Limpio el resto de mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. Él sostiene mis hombros para asegurarse de que no caeré y yo lo agradezco con una sonrisa quebrada.

—Lo siento, Todoroki-kun.

—No lo hagas. Podemos ser amigos, o incluso hermanos. Sólo quiero que sepas, que estaré ahí para ti. Si el idiota explosivo te hace algo, no dudes en buscarme. Puedo lidiar con él.

—Eso es cierto —digo con una sonrisa más sincera—, Todoroki-kun es realmente fuerte.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa, aun así, puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Me odio por esto. Quiero golpearme hasta arreglar los mecanismos desajustados de mi cabeza, esos que hacen que me guste el chico que me hace daño, en lugar del que me ha salvado. Y al final del día, sé que no tengo remedio, porque me he enamorado del villano en lugar del héroe.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Capítulo 2: Mis Demonios

**_"_** ** _Intenté_** **_ahogar_** **_a_** **_mis_** **_demonios_** ** _,_** ** _pero_** **_ellos_** **_aprendieron_** **_a_** **_nadar_** ** _"_**

Han pasado tres días desde la última vez que vi a Kacchan. Con la excusa de una enfermedad evadió sus deberes y a mí. Traté de contactarlo, lo llamé a su casa incluso, pero su madre lo encubría diciendo que estaba indispuesto. Por eso, he decidido enfrentarlo en persona.

Es sábado, y es temprano, así que estoy casi seguro de que está en casa. Kacchan adora dormir por la mañana. Convencido de esto, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire antes de tocar el timbre. Irremediablemente me estoy muriendo de nervios y ni siquiera sé por qué. Tal vez se deba a mi plática de ayer con Todoroki-kun. Su confesión aún me golpea en el pecho en cuanto cierro los ojos.

Me balanceo sobre mis talones mientras espero, entonces, la puerta se abre.

—Izuku-kun —exclama la señora Mitsuki con una sonrisa. Ella y mi madre siempre fueron buenas amigas, por lo que me ve como una especie de sobrino aunque yo no haya venido a esta casa desde la escuela primaria, cuando Kacchan y yo aún éramos buenos amigos.

—Mitsuki-san —saludo cortésmente, con una sonrisa pequeña. Ella me devuelve el gesto y abre la puerta por completo para invitarme a pasar—. Hm... esto... ¿está Kacchan?

Ella sonríe debido a mi timidez. La gentileza de esta señora es tan adversa al carácter explosivo de su hijo, que ni siquiera parecen familia. Mitsuki-san levanta un dedo pequeño y pálido para señalar el piso de arriba.

—Está en su habitación. —Dice con una cálida sonrisa—. Preparé un poco de té, ¿por qué no subes un poco para los dos y algunas galletas de arroz? A él le gustará —me guiña un ojo como si me hablara telepáticamente, pero no la entiendo.

Me limito a asentir. La sigo hasta la cocina para recibir la bandeja con las dos tazas de té y el plato con galletas.

—Estoy segura de que su puerta no está cerrada, así que sólo entra —dice—, si se porta grosero contigo, sólo llámame y le daré una hostia tan fuerte que...

—No será necesario —me apresuro a decir. Había olvidado que Kacchan era parecido a su madre por algo.

Ella asiente a mi favor. Sonrío, inseguro de lo que haré. Mitsuki-san parece tener un plan respecto a mí. No obstante, tengo la sensación de que saldré lastimado si sigo en medio de esta batalla.

Subo las escaleras como si marchara a mi propia ejecución. Estoy solo, caminando hacia mi amigo pirómano con una bandeja de té y galletas. No sé si esto es algo racional, pero sí es ridículo. De alguna forma, creo que terminaré con una patada en mi trasero si sigo en esta locura. Empero, me preocupa mi amigo. Aunque él ya no me vea de esa forma, para mí lo es.

Hago exactamente lo que dijo Mitsuki-san y empujo la puerta sin tocar mientras hago equilibrio para no dejar caer la bandeja. La habitación de Kacchan está a oscuras, por lo que uso mi codo para alcanzar el interruptor en la pared. Un bulto de mantas sobre la cama gime y se mueve como una criatura. Me espanto cuando empieza a retorcerse hasta que noto un pie humano y un brazo. Suelto el aire con alivio cuando me percato que se trata de Kacchan, despertando.

—Maldita vieja, dije que no me despertaras —gruñe mi amigo desde la cama. Me ha confundido con Mitsuki-san, así que arreglo mi voz antes de llamarlo.

—Kacchan.

Los movimientos espeluznantes de las mantas se detienen de golpe y una cabeza cubierta por pelo rubio sale debajo de las sábanas. Gira tan despacio que por un momento lo confundo con la niña del exorcista. Mi corazón se salta un latido en el momento que mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, llenos de una furia incontrolable.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Vine a verte —digo y levanto la bandeja para mostrársela—, tu madre hizo té y galletas.

Me mira con recelo, pero acepta mi excusa. Se incorpora de su cama, una vez que está de pie, me doy cuenta de que él duerme en ropa interior. Mientras lo observo, él se acerca a mí con zancadas firmes, peligrosas. Me siento tan pequeño a su lado, y él se siente tan imponente. Lo noto cuando se inclina hacia mí para tomar la bandeja, sus ojos se detienen un momento sobre los míos y sus manos tardan un minuto en llevarse la plancha metálica de entre mis dedos.

— ¿A qué demonios viniste? —pregunta en lo que se aleja hacia la mesita de té que está en medio de la habitación.

—No has ido a clases —le respondo, sin moverme de donde estoy—. Aizawa-Sensei, Kirishima-kun y Kaminari-kun..., todos están preocupados.

Él se detiene luego de dejar la bandeja en la mesita, me mira y puedo ver el momento exacto en que la indiferencia abandona su rostro. De nuevo se enoja, clava todo ese resentimiento en mí.

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da, maldito nerd?

—Yo también estaba preocupado.

Espero por lo que parecen ser horas por una reacción. Kacchan sólo se mantiene allí, de pie, mirándome. Como si me estuviera analizando, frunce el ceño y su nariz se arruga. Está molesto otra vez. Creo que en realidad debería tratar de adivinar las veces en que no lo está y no al revés. Kacchan vive enojado con el mundo.

—Siéntate —dice al fin, señalando uno de los cojines en el suelo junto a la mesita.

Obedezco, me siento en el almohadón en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Estoy justo en frente de él, por lo que me siento aún más diminuto mientras me mira desde arriba. Cuando se aburre de intimidarme, se sienta en el cojín frente a mí.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —le pregunto, deseoso por iniciar una conversación.

—Termina tu té y lárgate —gruñe sin mirarme.

Mastico una galleta de arroz en silencio. Ya no quiero hablar, ni siquiera sé por qué sigo aquí. Él tampoco dice o hace algo para prolongar mi estadía, así que cuando termino mi té y mi tercera galleta, me levanto para marcharme. Siento sus ojos en mi espalda, es espeluznante el peso de su mirada.

—Entonces... me voy —digo y lo miro antes de dirigirme a la salida. Él no responde. Suspiro, porque sé que todo esto ha sido en vano. Sin embargo, apenas toco el picaporte con mis dedos, lo escucho decir:

—Deku.

— ¿Sí? —digo casi de inmediato y quiero golpearme por parecer tan ansioso.

— ¿De verdad te preocupa?

Lo observo, extrañado por su pregunta. Él no me mira a mí, mantiene la vista clavada en su taza de té. Yo reduzco la distancia entre nosotros volviendo a donde estaba sentado, pero él se levanta de pronto. Su movimiento abrupto me toma por sorpresa, así que me detengo en seco.

—Kacchan —lo llamo dudoso. Él sigue sin mirarme.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Crees que soy un monstruo?

Definitivamente no me esperaba esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Todos en la escuela lo dicen desde el incidente con Todoroki. Creo que no me importa, pero... —Alza la vista por fin, su expresión es algo totalmente inesperado. Jamás esperé encontrarme con una mirada tan triste y desolada—. Dijiste que me tenías miedo.

—No eres un monstruo —digo, porque es verdad. Él me mira con sospecha y me acerco. Kacchan parece tan solitario en estos momentos, que sólo puedo acercarme y esperar que note mi compañía—. Tengo miedo de lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero no de ti.

—Es lo mismo.

—No —aseguro—, es distinto. Conozco al verdadero tú, y ese no da miedo.

Se sorprende por mi respuesta, pero el gesto dura sólo un segundo.

—Mientes —gruñe, acercándose a mí de repente.

No tengo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él toma mi cuello en sus manos y me empuja. La parte trasera de mis piernas chocan con el borde de la cama, caigo hacia atrás y él cae sobre mí. Aun así no se detiene. Sus manos siguen presionando mi garganta, aunque no aplica la fuerza necesaria para ahogarme.

—No miento. Si me dejaras... demostrártelo.

—¿Cómo? Vives aterrado de mí. Siempre tartamudeas cuando estoy alrededor, apenas me sostienes la mirada. ¡Sabes que soy una maldita bestia!

—¡No!

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué eres tan terco? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que uno de mis arranques de ira no te lastimará un día? Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que no te lastimaría justo ahora.

—Puedo asegurarlo porque... te he estado observando desde que somos pequeños. —Sostengo su brazo entre mis manos para observarlo directo a los ojos. Nunca me había sentido tan seguro en toda mi vida. Por primera vez tengo el valor suficiente para soltar todo lo que siento—. Siempre te he admirado, Kacchan. Eras mi meta. No podía apartar los ojos de ti, sólo que me aseguraba de que no lo notaras. Porque... me gustas.

Por fin puedo decirlo, hay un alivio divino que me invade cuando he terminado. Las manos de Kacchan vacilan en mi cuello hasta que me suelta y se apoya en el colchón con sus palmas. Noto en sus ojos que está sorprendido, que no se esperaba mi confesión. Tiene los párpados abiertos hasta lo imposible y está paralizado. Incluso parece que no está respirando.

—No es verdad... —susurra más para sí mismo que para mí. Sus pupilas están fijas en las mías pero no puede verme. Es como si estuviera lidiando consigo mismo. Desde aquí, puedo ver claramente la guerra entre sus demonios.

Levanto una mano para acunar su mejilla. Él parpadea, sale de su mente y me observa por primera vez. Su mano se poza sobre la mía en un toque tan efímero que parece irreal. Su piel está tan caliente que me quema, pero no me retiro. De pronto su toque ligero se convierte en un fuerte agarre, arranca mi mano de su cara y la presiona sobre el colchón a un lado de mi cabeza.

—Deku —me llama.

Su rostro se acerca al mío, está tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento en mi barbilla, desciende hasta mi cuello y perece allí. Kacchan apoya la mejilla en mi pecho, se acurruca en el hueco debajo de mi mentón e inspira duro mi olor natural. Un estremecimiento hace que me sacuda incómodo, pero él me sujeta entre sus brazos para que me quede justo donde estoy. Su abrazo poderoso provoca una mezcolanza de emociones en mí que no puedo detener.

Aquí, en este lugar, en este momento, Kacchan parece un niño solitario. Acaricio sus cabellos con suavidad, lo enredo entre mis dedos y noto cómo se relaja por completo. El agarre que tiene alrededor de mí se ajusta. Sus brazos se cuelan entre mi espalda y el colchón y tengo que arquearme para que logre envolverme como quiere.

—Eres tan cálido. —Suspira, totalmente relajado.

— ¿Ves? Si realmente te temiera, no podría quedarme así, contigo.

Él levanta su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarme, apoya el mentón en mi pecho y sus pupilas parecen que quieren atravesarme.

—Estúpido nerd. Tal vez no me temes ahora, pero lo harás.

—No lo haré —insisto.

—Tengo descontrol de ira.

—Puedo lidiar con ello.

—También soy pirómano.

—No me importa.

Sus cejas se unen cuando dice—: Eres un cobarde.

Estoy a punto de refutar, pero él me silencia uniendo sus labios con los míos. El contacto es tan repentino que me quedo sin oxígeno al instante. Kacchan lo nota, se separa sólo lo suficiente para que yo tome una bocanada de aire y luego vuelve a profanar mi boca. El ardor en mis mejillas me advierte que estoy sonrojado hasta la médula, pero no me detengo ni pretendo que él lo haga. Correspondo el contacto tanto como puedo.

Kacchan ajusta más su agarre cuando se acomoda sobre mí y me presiona contra la superficie blanda. Usa todo su cuerpo para encarcelarme debajo de él, aunque yo no pretendo escapar. Mis cinco sentidos están nublados por las sensaciones que me brinda el beso. Mi respiración se mezcla con la suya en una sola en el instante que abro la boca para darle paso a la lengua invasora que lame mis labios como si pidiera permiso.

Kacchan domina mi boca con habilidad, me controla y me mantiene a su merced. Todo su peso aprisiona mi cuerpo; me gusta esa sensación. Su brazo izquierdo me rodea, me prensa contra su pecho; el derecho sostiene el cabello de la parte trasera de mi cabeza en un puño, eliminando mis vías de escape. No puedo hacer nada salvo corresponder este beso.

Me siento cómodo, excitado. Todo mi cuerpo me exige movimiento, por lo que planto los pies en la cama para alzar mis caderas. Fue un movimiento involuntario, ni siquiera noté lo que hice hasta que Kacchan gruñe fuerte contra mi boca y su puño aprieta el agarre en mi pelo.

—Pedazo de mierda... —es el jadeo en forma de insulto lo que me advierte qué he hecho. Ahogo un gemido en el momento que me percato del porqué de su reacción. Hay un bulto en su entrepierna que se clava como una roca en mi cadera.

—Lo siento.

—Me las vas a pagar —ruge con violencia directamente en mi oído.

Mi corazón hace toda una percusión contra mi caja torácica cuando él cuela sus manos calientes por debajo de mi sudadera. El contacto de sus dedos contra mi piel me sobresalta, hurgan debajo de la tela como lombrices hasta que hallan lo que buscan. Dos pares de índices y pulgares pellizcan mis pezones con saña y grito.

—Shh... Vas a alertar a mi madre, Deku.

—Kac...chan —interrumpe mi reclamo con otro beso. Devora mis quejas como golosinas y pellizca con más fuerza. Sus labios abandonan los míos un momento, entonces siento la tela arrugada de mi sudadera pasar por mi cabeza y mis brazos con rapidez. Tira de ella, la hace desaparecer en alguna parte de la habitación, pero no me importa.

—No es justo que tú estés completamente vestido —gruñe en mi cuello, deja mordiscos furiosos por toda su extensión hasta mi pecho y se detiene en mi pezón.

Mis manos vuelan a mi boca para acallar otro grito cuando muerde esa zona. Sus dientes se sienten como puñales y su saliva hierve sobre mi piel. A él parece gustarle mi reacción, porque intensifica su ataque sin piedad, muerde un pezón mientras pellizca el otro. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que morder mi puño.

Siento su otra mano luchando con el cierre de mis pantalones. Hábilmente lo desabrocha, tira, pero la tela no resbala. Tengo que levantar mi trasero para que los pueda sacar. Nuevamente, sus pupilas se clavan en mí en una advertencia clara, quiere que me mueva.

Desvío la mirada, me da vergüenza que él me desnude.

Él espera.

—Levanta el culo —dice con voz autoritaria. Aunque sé que no se refiere a eso, no puedo evitar sentir sus palabras como una predicción de lo que se aproxima.

Al final, acato la orden, levanto mis caderas, el pantalón se desliza por mis piernas suavemente hasta que desaparece, entonces, él y yo estamos en iguales condiciones.

Encojo las rodillas por la vergüenza. Kacchan me observa un segundo y creo que he visto adoración en su mirada. Gatea por la cama hasta que su cabeza queda a la altura de la mía, me mira a los ojos y me vuelve a besar. Su peso, de nuevo, es una prisión que me inmoviliza, mas no es desagradable. Puedo sentir su excitación sobre la mía..., se siente bien.

Kacchan mueve su cadera una vez, el movimiento simula una embestida a través de la ropa y suelto un gemido. Sé que a él le ha gustado porque lo vuelve a hacer, despacio, pero duro. Usa la fuerza superior de su cuerpo para hacerme saber que él tiene el control.

— ¿Tienes miedo ahora? —pregunta contra mis labios, me ve directo a los ojos, está leyendo mi reacción.

—No.

Suelto un jadeo sorpresa cuando sus dedos se cuelan en mi ropa interior y envuelven mi sexo. Me aprieta como si quisiera hacerme daño, pero el agarre se afloja, se vuelve gentil. Su mano se mueve arriba y abajo, despacio, tortuosamente. Quiero rogarle que se detenga, pero mete dos dedos en mi boca. Me sigue observando con sus ojos imperturbables mientras mugidos incoherentes salen de mis labios.

Aunado a la incomodidad y la vergüenza, todo esto se siente muy bien. Kacchan me está tocando mientras me mira y yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Es morboso y abrumador, pero soy capaz de disfrutarlo.

Justo cuando siento que los dedos de Kacchan son parte de mi boca, él los retira e increíblemente, siento que me falta algo. Tengo la vista nublada por el calor, así que busco su mano a tientas. Me siento en la cama y colisiono contra algo fuerte y duro. Es el pecho de Kacchan. Presiono mi mejilla contra él, puedo escuchar su corazón, sentir todo el calor de su piel, su respiración irregular.

— ¿Quieres chupar algo? —murmura en mi oído, yo asiento como un autómata.

Siento, entonces, que su mano presiona mi cabeza y me empuja hacia abajo. Mi cara cae en su entrepierna. Entiendo qué pretende e inesperadamente no tengo vergüenza. Saco del bóxer su miembro duro, que me hace sentir pequeño sólo de verlo. Uso la punta de mi lengua para mojarlo, cuando estoy satisfecho con la humedad, lo meto en mi boca hasta donde puedo y utilizo mis manos para acariciar las partes que no puedo tragar.

Kacchan gruñe de placer, el sonido me gusta, por lo que me esfuerzo por seguir escuchándolo. Él no ha dejado de acariciarme mientras chupo su miembro. Siento que toda su palma recorre mi espalda arqueada y se detiene al final de ésta. Algo húmedo puntea con delicadeza mi trasero y luego se introduce muy lento.

El intruso dentro de mí hurga entre mis paredes internas, abre su propio camino, lo siento cada vez más adentro. Es incómodo, pero no duele. Después de unos minutos, incluso me brinda un increíble placer. Roza un punto dulce dentro de mí al tiempo que la mano fuerte y callosa de Kacchan masturba mi pene. Si siente como si me acariciaran de adentro hacia afuera y los gritos de mi orgasmo hacen que detenga mi labor. Colapso de inmediato en su regazo, sin fuerzas para mantenerme despierto.

—Ya era hora.

Alzo la vista cuando escucho el reclamo. Kacchan admira un líquido aceitoso y blancuzco en su mano. Parpadeo hasta que entiendo que se trata de mi propia semilla. Él la admira satisfecho por un instante, luego me mira con el atisbo de una sonrisa, que puedo categorizar como diabólica.

— ¿Kacchan?

— ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta de nuevo, por lo que yo respondo de la misma manera.

—No.

—Lo tendrás.

Tengo que introducir mi puño en mi boca para retener el aullido que se construyó en mi garganta. Kacchan usó el producto de mi orgasmo para lubricar su eje y mi entrada, una vez estuvo satisfecho, tomó mis caderas con ambas manos, me jaló hacia él y entró dentro de mí con tal violencia que quise gritar. Su miembro duro estira mis paredes internas en todas direcciones, puedo sentir las palpitaciones de las venas con tal precisión que el calor incendia mi rostro. La piel de su eje quema la mía, mucho más sensible.

Inevitablemente suelto un sollozo. La poderosa intromisión me lastima, duele todo mi interior por el intruso tosco que apenas ha penetrado hasta la mitad. Los dedos de Kacchan muerden la carne blanda de mis nalgas, las está separando. A pesar de que tengo la cara pegada a la almohada, puedo imaginar la sonrisa de satisfacción que debe tener en su rostro. Su penetrante mirada acuchilla mi espalda y el punto donde nuestros cuerpos se unen.

—Deku... —susurra por lo bajo, cerca de mi oído con una voz increíblemente seductora. Su torso está pegado a mi espalda y su respiración sobre mi cuello levanta los vellos de mi nuca.

Se mueve despacio, lo suficiente para entrar un poco más. Los gemidos se escapan de mis labios sin mi permiso, duele como el infierno. El roce de nuestras pieles me gusta, sin embargo. Kacchan se mueve un poco más duro, aunque no más rápido. Con la misma cadencia entra y sale hasta que siento que estoy lo suficientemente dilatado.

—Kacchan... —ahora soy yo quien susurra su nombre. Él responde con un gruñido sobre la piel de mi hombro y una poderosa estocada que me lastima y me excita por igual. Luego de esa viene otra y otra y otra y ya no se contiene, me penetra con tal ímpetu que las lágrimas salen de mis párpados en una cascada sin fin—. ¡Kacchan, más despacio!

Él ignora mi ruego. Sus movimientos son más violentos cada vez. Lucho por detenerlo, estiro mis brazos hacia delante, como un felino rasguño las sábanas para alejarme de su ataque, pero él sostiene mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que me lastima. De pronto estamos envueltos en una guerra de poder donde yo lucho por escapar y él por no dejarme ir. Me estremezco desde los pies hasta la cabeza cuando él presiona sus labios en mi hombro izquierdo, me besa, pero no es un gesto tierno. Está succionando..., me está marcando como si fuera un animal de su propiedad.

—¡Déjame! —grito y él da un embiste más fuerte. Un sonido irreconocible sale de mi boca porque la electricidad que provocó ese impacto me llegó al cerebro y paralizó los golpes descontrolados de mi corazón. Se siente distinto.

De repente, Kacchan sale de mí, agarra mi cintura y me da la vuelta. Ahora, con la espalda sobre el colchón y mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, no puedo evitar mirarlo. Nunca sé qué esperar de él. Es un ente completamente bipolar y malintencionado.

—¿Ahora sí me tienes miedo?

Parpadeo, porque realmente me confunde su pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres que te tema?

Él sonríe cuando dice—: No quiero que me temas, Deku. Quiero saber cuánto de mí eres capaz de soportar antes de mearte encima de miedo.

Ahora lo entiendo todo. No sé cómo no pude verlo antes. La respuesta estaba justo delante de mí, pero no podía notarla detrás de ese muro de odio que él levanta a su alrededor. Levanto mi mano hasta su mejilla, la sostengo en mi palma y lo miro a los ojos. Él me sostiene la mirada, no dice nada, tampoco hace algo por alejar mi mano, sólo está quieto, esperando.

—Eres tú el que tiene miedo —digo, completamente seguro.

Sus ojos se abren hasta lo imposible y puedo apreciar la batalla que se ha desatado en su interior.

—Tienes miedo de tu propia oscuridad —continúo—, tienes miedo de que yo te tema, por eso te esfuerzas en lastimarme. No quieres confiar en mí y luego decepcionarte.

Él duda por unos instantes. Sus emociones en conflicto se reflejan en sus pupilas. Retrocede de mi contacto con tal brusquedad, que me toma por sorpresa. Agarra mis muñecas con una sola de sus manos y las eleva por encima de mi cabeza mientras me aprieta sobre el colchón. Su otra mano agarra mi garganta, pero es un toque suave, casi parece una caricia. Sus ojos están perdidos en ninguna parte mientras me analiza y toma nota de lo que acabo de decir.

—Entonces... me da miedo mi oscuridad, porque no quiero que Deku me odie debido a ella. —Habla para sí mismo al tiempo que se acerca, sus pupilas me examinan, buscan las respuestas a sus dudas dentro de las mías.

—Yo... no te odio —digo, ahogándome con mis propias palabras.

Él me observa curioso y por un momento me parece un niño extraviado. La sensación no dura demasiado, porque Kacchan suelta mis muñecas y mi garganta para tomar mis caderas e impulsarlas hasta las suyas. De nuevo, entra con violencia y yo chillo por la nueva intromisión. El vaivén es rudo otra vez, él se empuja dentro de mí cada vez más profundo hasta que aquel efecto eléctrico vuelve. Se reproduce con cada estocada de Kacchan, con cada golpe de su eje en mi interior.

—¡AH! —chillo más fuerte, ésta vez el golpe fue directo y se sintió mucho más intenso. Él sonríe, satisfecho por mi reacción, vuelve a empujarse contra mí, sus movimientos ahora se centran en ese punto que me hace gritar con una voz que, puedo asegurar, no es mía.

Estoy a punto de explotar, pero Kacchan presiona la base de mi sexo con su mano. Suelto un grito adolorido. Él sigue presionándome al borde con sus golpes potentes en ese punto especial, pero no me deja terminar. Es agonizante.

—Aguanta hasta que yo... termine —dice en mi oído entrecortadamente, su mejilla está presionada contra mi cara, así que puedo escuchar con claridad su respiración desenfrenada.

Sus estocadas se hacen más rápidas de momento. Su voz enronquecida y sus movimientos desbocados me advierten que él también está cerca. Entonces, justo cuando creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme, Kacchan da una última y poderosa embestida y me suelta. La liberación es inmediata para ambos. Él explota en mi interior y yo entre nuestros vientres. Los brazos que sostienen su peso, se tensan hasta el punto que puedo ver sus venas y al final seden por el cansancio. Kacchan se desploma sobre mí como un peso muerto.

No estoy muy seguro de qué hacer, el momento es un poco incómodo. Me remuevo para intentar salir de abajo suyo, pero él envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor como hizo antes; sus manos debajo de mi espalda me presionan contra su cuerpo y su nariz se entierra en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Su respiración pesada eriza la piel de esa zona.

—Deku.

—¡Sí! —chillo de inmediato. Odio cuando pasa eso.

—No te alejes de mí, aunque me transforme en una bestia —dice, con su voz pesada, rasposa—. Soy un maldito bastardo, pero quiero estar contigo —me mira directamente a los ojos, su expresión es indescifrable—, quiero que te quedes a mi lado. Si empiezas a odiarme y te vas, yo...

Serías capaz de matarme. Lo sé. No tienes que decirlo, Kacchan. Traté de negarlo, pero la oscuridad es parte de ti e, increíblemente, aprendí a quererlos a ambos. Es peligroso estar a tu lado, es peligroso quererte, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Te amo.

—Quiero quedarme contigo, Kacchan —digo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él corresponde el gesto apretando su abrazo y besándome en los labios con tanta ternura, que por un momento es irreconocible la persona que está encima de mí.

—Estúpido nerd —dice, sonriendo contra mis labios—. Puedes estar seguro que, si me abandonas, sería capaz de hacerte mucho daño. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, no me importa..., porque mis demonios viven en el calvario de tu oscuridad, y ya no le tengo miedo.

Fin.

* * *

 ** _"De lo que tengo miedo, es de tu miedo"_**

 _-William Shakespeare._

* * *

 **Bueno, ha terminado! Ni siquiera sé si éste es un verdadero final, más bien me parece un inicio. El inicio de una muy larga e insana relación. O sea, de mis favoritas. No me culpen! Adoro** **este tipo de historias que trata de relaciones enfermizas donde uno depende del otro y hay hasta un poco de psicopatía! Son geniales! O tal vez sólo me falta un tornillo ¬¬** **No me hagáis caso, los que me siguen saben que estoy bastante loca.**

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto, nos vemos en otra** **historia** **!**


End file.
